10 Razones por las que Grell S no es un buen instructor de SN
by Ryhen y Vaishyuu
Summary: One-Shot que ocurre tras Memories, el Fic de este mismo autor. Grell tiene que enseñar a Tera a ser una buena Shinigami, pero... ¡Él no es precisamente la mejor persona para hacer eso! Además, ¿quién le mandaría meterse con la narradora?


**Disclaimer:**_**Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler/Mayordomo Negro)**_** no me pertenece, pertenece a Yana Toboso, a quien hay que hacer un altar urgentemente. Esta historia y su OC si son míos (aunque la historia esté basada en **_**Kuroshitsuji II**_**).**

**Advertencias:**** No nos hacemos responsables de los traumas que provoque Grell en este One-Shot ni en los ataques de risa que desemboquen en un hospital (?). Además, hay advertencia de OoC.**

* * *

_**10 Razones por las que Grell S. no es un buen instructor de Shinigamis Novatos (S.N).**_

—¡Grell~! —gritaba una chica corriendo de aquí para allá con una enorme guadaña roja—. ¡Ins-truc-tor Grell~!

Había pasado un día desde que Tera se había marchado de la Mansión Phantomhive y ahora estaba en el "Mundo de los Shinigamis". Le habían asignado a Grell como tutor para que comenzara a hacer su trabajo, pero él estaba más interesado un otras cosas y escapaba en cuanto podía.

—¡Ya está aquí de nuevo! ¡Para ser la reencarnación de alguien mucho mayor que yo es muy rápida! —masculló Grell entre dientes. A lo lejos pudo ver a Ronald—. ¡Ronald~…! ¡Necesito que me ayudes! ¡Me persigue de nuevo.

El Shinigami de cabello bicolor suspiró. Era realmente cansado escucharlos discutir a cada rato. Se giró y miró a Grell, quien lo esperaba con ojos de cachorrito.

—¡Resuelve lo que sea que tienes que resolver y ya! Siempre estáis discutiendo… ¡Ya me he hartado! Y ni siquiera lleváis un día aquí.

La paciencia del Shinigami novato no era ilimitada y, aunque Grell tuviese más rango que él y todas esas cosas, ya lo estaban agobiando.

—¡Voy a decirle a William que tiene que buscar a otra persona y…! —Pero ya era muy tarde. La chica estaba tras ellos. Ronald comenzó a sudar. Aunque la chica estaba sonriendo, un aura oscura estaba a su alrededor.

—Grell… Por fin te encuentro~… Ven, vamos, me tienes que enseñar a hacer uno de esos encargos —El Shinigami se giró lentamente y ella lo agarró del cabello y tiró de él.

—¡No! ¡Mi cabello! ¡La envidia de todo Shinigami! —exclamó él, pero ella no le hizo caso.

**·**

La chica se estaba entrenando con su guadaña. Para la poca fuerza que debería tener, la manejaba como si fuese una pluma. William y Grell la veían un poco alejados.

Tera saltó, se apoyó en una columna y mientras el otro Shinigami novato corría hacia ella, volvió a saltar y cayó sobre él. Cayó al suelo con la chica sobre su espalda. Ella giró el pie y el tacón de su bota izquierda se clavó entre sus costillas. Soltó un alarido de dolor.

—Tera, ya está bien. Ven aquí —dijo William y la chica se acercó—. Tu rendimiento es casi perfecto en todos los aspectos. Es obvio, al ser la reencarnación de Anne, que hayas conseguido tal grado de poder. Aun así, te falta mucho para llegar a ser una Shinigami de su rango. De momento yo juraría que tienes el nivel de Grell.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡La mocosa no puede ser tan buena como yo! —exclamó Grell, muy enfadado.

—Vale, comprobémoslo —dijo Tera y se alejó de William.

—¡Cuando quieras!

Grell corrió hacia Tera tras encender su motosierra. Ella lo esquivó y se subió a una columna. Justo cuando Grell la cortaba, ella cayó sobre él y le pegó una patada a la motosilerra. Saltó hacia William.

—Parece que te gusta caer sobre los demás sin avisar, ¿no? —preguntó Grell tras reincorporarse y coger su arma.

Ella se encogió de hombros y entró a recepción.

**·**

—Vale, Will~… Ya se lo he enseñado todo, ya he hecho todo, ¡¿qué más queda por hacer?!

—Um, a ver… Aquí está. Tendrá que recoger su primer Registro Cinematográfico.

—Vale, tardaremos poco, espero.

**·**

Dos figuras corrían por los tejados de Londres. Una con un cabello pelirrojo y otra con un cabello negro azulado. El cabello de ambos era extraordinariamente largo.

—Hey, hey, narradora —Grell se detuvo—. ¿Cómo que el de ambos? ¿De qué Sebastian hablas?

—Eso, ¿no se suponía que yo tengo el cabello por el cuello? —preguntó Tera.

¿Cómo? Ah, claro, esperad… ¡Aquí! Descripción de los personajes ahora… ¡Aquí! "_Ahora Tera tiene el cabello tan largo como en su día lo tuvo Anne…_"

—_¿Y yo qué tengo que ver aquí?_ —preguntó Anne, poseyendo durante unos segundos el cuerpo de Tera para poder hablar.

¡Yo sólo leo! No escribo.

—¡Mentirosa! ¡Si tú eres la escritora! —replicó Grell.

Bueno, como sea. ¿Reanudamos la historia o qué? Todos asintieron. Vale, desde el principio.

**·**

Dos figuras corrían por los tejados de Londres. Una con un cabello pelirrojo y otra con un cabello negro azulado. El cabello de ambos era extraordinariamente largo.

—Espero que disfrutes de esto Tera… Porque yo no lo hago.

—¿Nunca has pensado en dejar todo esto, secuestrar a William e irte lejos, muy lejos? —preguntó la chica. Grell la miró como a una loca.

—No puedo, aunque quisiera, los otros Shinigamis me detendrían —dijo el pelirrojo con lágrimas en los ojos—. Y ahora yo me pregunto… ¿Por qué tú no llevas gafas como los demás Shinigamis?

—Según dijo Spears, porque tengo cuerpo de humano, pero fuerza, resistencia y mente de Shinigami.

Los dos se encogieron de hombros y localizaron su objetivo. Terminaron en muy poco tiempo, a pesar de que esa persona corría rápido.

—Oye —comenzó Grell mientras terminaban—. ¿Nunca has pensado en coger otra Death Scythe?

—No, creo que Anne le tiene aprecio a esta guadaña.

—¿Aún sigue dentro de ti? —Ella asintió.

Volvieron al Mundo Shinigami. Podría ser que en el fondo, Grell y Tera no se llevaran tan mal.

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Lo sé, esto ha sido corto, pero quería dejaros algo para leer hasta que vuelva, jeje~**

**Vaishyuu:**** ¿Hola? ¿Notici nueva?**

**Ryhen:**** Ah, sí. Bueno… La noticia es que… ¡Habrá segunda temporada! Jujuju, pero será tras las vacaciones y no sé cuándo volveremos. Además, primero tendremos que terminar el Fic de Kagerou Project, jeje…**

**Vaishyuu:**** Bueno, ¡nos vemos! Adiós~**

* * *

_**Información no-importante:**_

**-¡Los Review no matan! Jajaja. Y son de gran ayuda :)**

**-No, esto no es una lista.**

**-Tera es mía, bitches! (XDD) Ok, no, pero es un OC de mi propiedad. (Si quieren usarlo, sólo pídanlo...)**

**-¡Los Follow/Favourite tampoco matan!**

**-Ante cualquier dudita, no tengas miedo en pedirnos una ayudita~.**

**-¡Este One-Shot se acabó, no hay más, no busques más!**

**-¡Nos leemos en la segunda temporada!**

* * *

**_¡Nos leemos!_**


End file.
